ShadowSpirit020/Characters
Listing of all my characters, both unposted and posted. Bold means incompleted Characters Royals: 10 | Roybels: 7'' | '''Rebels:' 12 | Neutrals: 3 '| Total:' 32 Students are sorted by Nationality. '' Chinese * 'Xiao-Li Hua; Son of '''Hua Mulan from The Ballad of Hua Mulan Alumni * Zhu Yue Zhao; Successor of Ye Xian from Ye Xian * Mei Li Zhao; Successor of Half-Sister from Ye Xian English * Bravery S'Pades; Son of the King of Spades from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Quinn S'Pades; Child of the King of Spades from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * Charlotte Jaime "CJ" Hook; Daughter of Captain Hook from Peter and Wendy * Mercury Alexiadis; Son of Lysander from A Midsummer's Night Dream * Scarlett Vermillion; Daughter of the Red King from Through the Looking-Glass * Soren Starkey; Son of Gentleman Starkey from Peter and Wendy * Jaylin Starkey; Daughter of Gentleman Starkey from Peter and Wendy Egyptian * Amari Faraji; Successor to the Pharaoh from Rhodopis * [[Zola Faraji|'Zola Faraji']]; Successor to Labakan from The Sham Prince, or the Ambitious Tailor Egyptian/Greek * Thalia Farrow; Daughter of Rhodopis from Rhodopis * Kato Farrow; Son of Rhodopis from Rhodopis German * Jordan Dancer; Son of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * Tyler Dancer; Son of the Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * [[Audrey Dancer|'Audrey Dancer']]; Daughter of the Sixth Dancing Princess The Twelve Dancing Princesses Greek * [[Demetria Charming|'Demetria Charming']]; Daughter of a King Charming; Successor to a Princess from Cinderella * Phoenix Charming; Son of a King Charming; future King of Athens Miscellaneous * [[Adelaide Charming|'Adelaide Charming']]; Daughter of a King Charming DROP-OUT; Role Unknown * Axel Jayden "AJ" Charming; Son of a King Charming; successor to the King from Brother and Sister * Liam Charming; Son of a King Charming; Successor to the Soldier from The Blue Light * Kaelyn Charming; Daughter of a King Charming Alumni; Role Unknown Russian * Blake Von Dark; Adoptive son of Von Rothbart from Swan Lake * Calina Kuznetsov; Successor of a Swan Maiden from Swan Lake Spanish * Dallas Alvarez; Successor of Peter Pan from Peter and Wendy * Elvira Alvarez; Successor of Wendy Darling from Peter and Wendy Vietnamese * Mai Huỳnh; Successor to the Step-Sister/Witch's Daughter from Brother and Sister * Quyền Nguyễn; Successor to the Brother from Brother and Sister * Tuyến Nguyễn; Successor to the Sister from Brother and Sister Welsh * Freya Schuyler; Daughter of Gaheris from The Arthurian Legends * Dylan Schuyler; Son of Gaheris from The Arthurian Legends Other Characters Non-Legacy Characters Arranged by character's last name * Javier Alvarez; Younger brother of Dallas and Elvira Alvarez; Middle School Student * Alec Farrow; Younger brother of Thalia and Kato Farrow; Prince of Egypt * Odion Farrow; Younger brother of Thalia and Kato Farrow; Prince of Egypt * Jaiden Hook; Younger brother of CJ Hook * Kim Nguyễn; Half-sister of Mai Huỳnh, Tuyến and Quyền Nguyễn; Commoner * Nikolay Kuznetsov; Cousin of Calina Kuznetsov; Commoner. University Student * Aleya Rodriguez; Cousin of Dallas Alvarez; the girlfriend of Nikolay Kuznetsov; Commoner, University Student Wonderland High Students * Ainsley S'Pades; Younger brother of Quinn and Bravery S'Pades; Prince of the Spades Kingdom * Skye S'Pades; Younger sister of Quinn and Bravery S'Pades; Princess of the Spades Kingdom * Thea S'Pades; Younger sister of Quinn and Bravery S'Pades; Princess of the Spades Kingdom Legacy Adults Ordered by Surname. * Deacon Alexiadis; Father of Mercury Alexiadis, husband of Radomir "Rade" Novak, younger brother of Chloe Alexiadis; the current Lysander from A Midsummer's Night Dream * Fallon Dancer; Mother of Jordan, Tyler, and Audrey Dancer, wife of Luciano "Luka" Delgado; the current Sixth Dancing Princess from The Twelve Dancing Princesses * [[Alecta Farrow|Alecta Farrow (neé Leventis)]]; Mother of Thalia, Kato, Odion '''and '''Alec Farrow and wife of Zaire Farrow; the current Rhodopis from Rhodopis. * Zaire Farrow; Father of Thalia, Kato, Odion '''and '''Alec Farrow and husband of [[Alecta Farrow|'Alecta Farrow']]; the current Pharaoh from Rhodopis. * Jamie Hook; Late Father of CJ and Jaiden Hook, husband of Aimee Hook; the current Captain Hook from Peter Pan * Xiu-Ying Hua; Mother of Xiao-Li and Mei-Xiang Hua and wife of the late Zhang Wei; the current Mulan from The Ballard of Hua Mulan (co-owned with amatoresx). * [[Rayna Ivashov|Rayna Ivashhov (neé Ryaov)]]; Mother of Vitali and Viktoria Ivashov and wife of Aleksei Ivashov; former successor of Princess Vasilisa from The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa (co-owned with WiseUnicorn) * Alastor S'Pades; Father of Quinn, Bravery, Ainsley, Skye, and Thea S'Pades and husband of Liliana S'Pades; the current King of Spades from Through the Looking-Glass * Quetzalli Starkey; Mother of Soren and Jaylin Starkey, wife of William Starkey; the current Gentleman Starkey from Peter and Wendy * Alejandra Velásquez; Mother of Máxima Velásquez, half-sister of Quetzalli Starkey; the current Vain Mouse from The Vain Little Mouse Non-Legacy Adults Sorted by Surname. * Gregorio Alvarez; Father of Dallas, Elvira, and Javier and husband of Malina Alvarez * Malina Alvarez; Mother of Dallas, Elvira, and Javier and wife of Gregorio Alvarez * Oriana De León; Future Wife of Adelaide Charming, stepmother of Grayson Charming * Abioye Faraji; Grandfather of Amari and Zola Faraji, father of Naji and Saima Faraji * Karyme Faraji; Grandmother of Amari and Zola Faraji, mother of Naji and Saima Faraji * Naji Faraji; Uncle of Amari and Zola Faraji, ex-brother-in-law of Gamal Okfar; adviser to Pharaoh Zaire Farrow * Saima Faraji; Mother of Amari and Zola Faraji; ex-wife of Gamal Okfar * Aimée Hook; Wife of Jaime Hook, mother of CJ and Jaiden Hook; captain of the Jolly Rodger * Mr. Huỳnh * Aleksei Ivashov; Father of Vitali and Viktoria Ivashov, husband of Rayna Ivashov (co-owned with Wisey) * Radomir "Rade" Novak; Husband of Deacon Alexidias, father of Mercury Alexidias * Gamal Okfar; Father of Amari Faraji; ex-husband of Saima Faraji * Liên Nguyễn; Step-Mother of Tuyến and Quyền Nguyễn, mother of Mai Huỳnh (with Mr. Huỳnh) and Kim Nguyễn (with Khánh Nguyễn) * Khánh Nguyễn; Father of [[Tuyến Nguyễn|'Tuyến']], [[Quyền Nguyễn|'Quyền']], and Kim Nguyễn; step-father of Mai Huỳnh. * Phương Nguyễn; Deceased mother of Tuyến and Quyền Nguyễn; first wife of Khánh Nguyễn * Leya S'Pades (neé ''Fernández); Mother of '''Quinn, Bravery, Ainsley, Skye, and Thea S'Pades and wife of Alastor S'Pades; the current Queen of Spades from Through the Looking-Glass * William Starkey (neé Raymond); Husband of Quetzalli Starkey, father of Soren and Jaylin Starkey * Zhang Wei; Husband of Xiu-Ying Hua, father of' Xiao-Li' and Mei-Xiang Hua. * Bao Zhai Zhao; Mother of [[Zhu Yue Zhao|'Zhu Yue']] and [[Mei Li Zhao|'Mei Li Zhao']]. * Li Wei Zhao; Father of [[Zhu Yue Zhao|'Zhu Yue']] and [[Mei Li Zhao|'Mei Li Zhao']]. * Diago; Biological Father of Grayson Charming Next Generation Royals:'' 13* | Rebels: 6 | Roybels: 1* | Neutrals: 4'' | Total: ''24'' * Including OCs that are not posted here Chinese/English * Daiyu Qiana Charming Hua; Daughter of Xiao-Li Hua and Kaelyn Charming; next Mulan * Laquan Oliver Charming Hua; Son of Xiao-Li Hua and Kaelyn Charming; next Prince Charming Egyptian/Greek * Ayesha Farrow; Daughter of Thalia Farrow; next Rhodopis * Artemis Farrow; Daughter of Thalia Farrow; next Princess Charming * Ebony Farrow-Chaostorm; Daughter of Thalia Farrow and Samira Chaostorm; next Nephthys English * Grayson Charming; Son of Adelaide Charming; next Prince Charming English/Greek * Devon Charming; Son of Liam Charming and Demetria Charming; successor of the Rainbow Prince * Mikayla Charming; Daughter of Liam Charming and Demetria Charming; next Princess Charming English/Welsh * Sorrel S'Pades-Schuyler; Daughter of Quinn S'Pades and Dylan Schuyler; next Queen of Spades * Bryony S'Pades-Schuyler; Daughter of Quinn S'Pades and Dylan Schuyler; next Sir Gaheris English/Greek/Serbian * Genevieve Alexiadis; Daughter of AJ Charming and Mercury Alexiadis; future Princess Charming * Athena Alexiadis; Daughter of AJ Charming and Mercury Alexiadis; future Lysander French/German * Carine Bonjour-Dancer; Daughter of Tyler Dancer and Beauty Bonjour; next Beaujour or Aurore * Beaufort "Beau" Bonjour-Dancer; Son of Tyler Dancer and Beauty Bonjour; next Prince Charming French/Scottish/Spanish * Dominique Hook-Alvarez; Child of CJ Hook and Dallas Alvarez; next Captain Hook * Soraya Hook-Alvarez; Daughter of CJ Hook and Dallas Alvarez; next Peter Pan * Nayara Hook-Alvarez; Daughter of CJ Hook and Dallas Alvarez; No Legacy * Sofía Hook-Alvarez; Daughter of CJ Hook and Dallas Alvarez; No Legacy Greek/German * Giada Charming; Daughter of Phoenix Charming and Audrey Dancer; next Princess Charming * Jayden Charming; Child of Phoenix Charming and Audrey Dancer; next Charming German/Egyptian * Acadia Dancer-Faraji; Daughter of Jordan Dancer and Amari Faraji; Role TBA Russian/Greek * Dusk Ivashov; Son of Blake Von Dark/Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis; next God of Nightmares * Zalira Ivashov; Daughter of Blake Von Dark/Ivashov and Ivy Efiáltis; Role Unknown Welsh * Rhiannon Merrick; Daughter of Meghan Merrick; next Knight Removed The following are deleted/removed from the Wiki until further notice: * Nikolas Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Serena Raiden-Claus; Daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Soren Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Dovelyn Raiden-Claus; Daughter of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus, co-owned with WiseUnicorn * Winter Raiden-Claus; Son of Jasper Raiden and Snow Claus; co-owned with WiseUnicorn Category:Subpages